Henshin Ninja Arashi
is the epynoymous character of the show of the same name created by Shotaro Ishinomori. With the success of Kamen Rider, Ishinomori created a similar series based in feudal Japan with some elements from other TV series based in the said time period such as Masked Ninja Akakage. The series has been called a feudal Japan version of Kamen Rider. Ishinomori also created a manga with an original story with Ken Ishikawa doing two follow up manga called Shin Henshin Ninja Arashi and Henshin Ninja Arashi Gaiden. A web manga called Henshin Ninja Arashi Shadow Storm has been digitally published as a sequel to the original manga by Ishimori Productions. On June 27, 2016, a remake manga penned by Makoto Niwano titled Henshin Ninja Arashi Kai debuted on Monthly Comic Ran. Character Hayate was once a loyal ninja of the Chigurumatou clan. However the mysterious clan leader Devil Sai desired to conquer Japan through a technique known has "Ninja Henshin Jutsu" (Ninja Transformation Technique) that could change a person into a Kenshin Ninja based on what exists within a person's spirit. Hayate's father, Tani no Maju, fearing the technique would be dangerous in the wrong hands escapes with the scroll. He was later attacked by the clans Yokai Ninja and upon dying, reveals to his son the truth of the Chigurmatou clan's plan. Maju uses the last of his strength to turn Hayate into Henshin Ninja Arashi. Wanting revenge for his father and keep the peace in Japan, Hayate abadons the clan he swore loyalty to and is joined by local Iga ninja: Tatsumaki, his children Kasumi and Tsumuji, and a mysterious ninja who helps Arashi fight against the Chigurumatou clan and their Yokai Ninja. Halfway through the series, the Chigurumatou clan sends the Western Yokai Army after Arashi. Injured in a fight, Arashi is helped by the unknown ninja who reveals himself to be Tsukinowa, Hayate's brother. The brothers would merge and become Shinsei Arashi and finally defeat the man pulling the strings, Great Satan. Equipment and Techniques Hayakaze Hayate's signature katana that allows him to transform into Henshin Ninja Arashi. It is also his primary weapon when fighting the Yokai Ninja. He can perform techniques such as Hikenkagashashi where Arashi draws the Hayakaze at an enemy, projecting a shadow that measures the distance between them while light reflected off the sword creates an illusionary doppelganger before cutting an enemy. Feather Shuriken Arashi's secondary weapon which he uses to great effects with attacks and diversions. Influence on Kamen Rider While Henshin Ninja Arashi did not become as big a success like Kamen Rider, the series had an impact on later works. *Kamen Rider Odin from Kamen Rider Ryuki was designed after Arashi's initial form, his abilities with feathers is also a major reference to the character. An unused Rider concept published in the Uchusen magazine is also a homage to Arashi. *While Kamen Rider Blade's Jack Form was initially going to be a reference to Arashi, the producers did not think the design would fit in with Blade's motif. The design was later used for the creation of the Oni Armor in Kamen Rider Hibiki. *Eagle Undead's mask design is an homage to Arashi. *In Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki, characters resembling the Chigurumatou appeared. **The Kamen Rider Hibiki novel has the Hibiki of the Edo Period encounter Hayate after his battle against the Chigurumato as Arashi. It is also revealed that Hayate's father also created the Oni Armor. *Sieg from Kamen Rider Den-O follows a similar bird themed design to Arashi as well as the use of feathers when he makes an entrance. Cancelled Crossover 's script]] Kamen Rider 1 and Kazuya Taki was planned to be appeared in episode 25 to 27 in Henshin Ninja Arashi. However, it is eventually cancelled due to unknown reasons. External links *http://www.igadevil.com/2011/01/ishinomori-week-henshin-ninja-arashi.html * at Category:Shotaro Ishinomori Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Other Toku Category:Heroes